headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Prince Charmed
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Drew Fuller; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Witchstock" | next = "Used Karma" }} "Prince Charmed" is the twelfth episode of season six of the supernatural family drama series Charmed, and the 123rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Jackson with a script written by Henry Alonso Myers. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, January 18th, 2004 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * In broadcasts in other countries, this episode has also been titled "The Perfect Man". * This episode is production code number 4301123. * This episode had a viewership of 3.9 million people upon its initial broadcast. * This episode is included in the Charmed: The Complete Series "Book of Shadows" DVD collection and the Charmed: The Complete Sixth Season DVD box set collection. * Actors Jason Simmons and Kristopher Simmons play the role of Wyatt Halliwell in this episode. It is unknown which child was used to portray Wyatt in which scenes. * This is David Jackson's first episode of Charmed as a director. He directs three episodes of the series in total. He also directs "Witch Wars" and "Witchness Protection". * This is Henry Alonso Myers' fifth episode of Charmed as a writer. He has written nine episodes of the series in total. He also serves as executive story editor on this episode. He previously wrote "Forget Me... Not". His next episode is "Crimes & Witch Demeanors". * This is Brian Krause's 100th appearance on Charmed playing the role of Leo Wyatt. Congrats, Brian! * The events of this episode take place on August 7th, 2004. * As of this episode, Piper Halliwell is 29-years-old. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Prince Charming, who is a fairy tale figure that is meant to epitomize the perfect male. He is often cast in the romantic male lead opposite a princess character, who is usually the main focus of the tale. Prince Charming was the hero of the 1959 animated film version of Sleeping Beauty by Walt Disney Productions. * "Mister Right" was given the name David. He was named for David Donoho, who was married to Holly Marie Combs at the time of production. * Bruce Payne's character speaks the line, "I find your lack of faith disturbing", when speaking to one of his demons. The line is taken from a famous quote made by Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: So you're making a love potion? * Paige Matthews: No, I am making a love machine, I am making the perfect man. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: But Paige, we can't just conjure up a sex toy! .... * Paige Matthews: I made him. Magically. * Phoebe Halliwell: Actually, we both made him. * Piper Halliwell: For my birthday. * Darryl Morris: Hell of a gift. .... * Chris Halliwell: You conjured a man?! * Paige Matthews: No! Not just a man...the perfect man! .... * Paige Matthews: Well, uh, this is your birthday present...from me. Although, you know, Phoebe helped. * Piper Halliwell: The breakfast? * Paige Matthews: No, the muchacho. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh, okay. Well, I think she would want someone that, um, lives nearby, you know, and doesn't travel a lot. * Paige Matthews: Yeah, well, I would write down something about somebody who I could do magic in front of, but these are qualities that you and I would want, not qualities that Piper would necessarily want. * Phoebe Halliwell: Right. Okay, um... I think she wants, you know, a strong man, but someone that's not afraid to show his sensitive side. * Paige Matthews: Sensitive, but not a wuss bag. Yeah. * Phoebe Halliwell: And someone that is a good listener. * Paige Matthews: Okay. Good cook. * Phoebe Halliwell: Handy around the house. * Paige Matthews: Good with kids. * Phoebe Halliwell: Gets the whole "normal life" thing. * Paige Matthews: Has a really big... * Phoebe Halliwell: Paige! * Paige Matthews: Uhh! Is this the perfect guy or what? * Phoebe Halliwell: All right. Throw it in. See also External Links * * * * ----